For wireless communication systems, signal quality may depend largely in part on the amount of spurious signals, noise, and other conditions at a receiver circuitry of a device. As such, noise estimation and other methodologies for suppressing the spurious signals may provide an indication of the performance of the receiver circuitry in the device. For example, the noise estimation may provide the amount and characteristics of the noise that may be present at the receiver circuitry. In this example, the noise estimation may be crucial during demodulation and decoding of the signal in order to lower the error rate of the decoded data.
For an effective receiver, it is important to have knowledge of or at least be able to accurately estimate the noise power at the receiver. In communication systems, noise power is typically estimated by measuring the received signal power in time and/or frequency slots, which are not used for data transmission in the system. These slots are typically the guard times and guard bands in time and frequency domain, respectively. However, guard times and guard bands may not always be available and thus do not always provide an efficient basis for this method of noise estimation.
As such, there is a need to solve in a cheap and unique way the above mentioned problem i.e., noise power estimation at the receiver of the device.